HalfWitch
by yuy sora
Summary: Zoey's long time friend is turned into a witch, so what will happen if they meet up. Zoey x Witch. On Hiatus
1. HalfWitch

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead is owned by Valve

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Half Human-Half Witch

**14 years before first infection**

A small girl the age of six ran out into her front yard, from her two story house onto the lawn, after hearing from her mother that her best friend was coming over. Her red hair bounced up and down from her shoulders as she ran into the yard, her blue eyes scanned for any sign of her friend's mother's van. A bright smile plagued her face, and her cheeks turned a bit red as a small breeze of wind blew passed her.

She had a long sleeved sweater, one size too big, on. She, ever few seconds, was pulling up one of the sleeves back over her hands only to have it fall back down. She had jeans on, and some barbie princess shoes on.

Her smile never vanished from her as she waited in chilly fall weather for her best friend, who she meet when she was three. The familiar sound of a vehicle filled her ears. She quickly looked around to see if she could see the van. She saw a truck go by her street, her smile disappeared from her face. Soon after another vehicle could be heard in the distance. Then, a familiar red van could be seen as it turned onto her street.

The girl's smile quickly came back to her face and got then brighter as the car approached toward her. She stuck her arm into the air and waved it back and forth as hard as she could. It felt like if she waved any harder her arm would fly off. As the van pulled into the driveway the back seat siding door was opened. A small girl the age of seven,just turned, jumped out of the van.

Her dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, her brown eye's stared up at the girl standing on the lawn. Her checks had a red tint to them as the wind hit her in the face. A smile came to her face as she looked at her friend. She wore red jacket that was zipped up, some worn out jeans, and sneakers on her feet.

"Zoey!" The girl on the lawn cried out as she ran to greet her friend. "Chelsea!" Zoey said as she ran at the girl. They grab each others hands and jumped around in a circle. Zoey let go of one of Chelsea's hands. "Come on, lets go play in your back yard." Zoey pulled Chelsea toward the backyard.

- - - - -

**A few hours later**

Both Zoey and Chelsea laid, next to each other, on their backs looking toward the sky. "Say Zoey will we always be friends? Chelsea asked her friend. Zoey turned her head and gave Chelsea a confused look. "Of course silly." Chelsea sat up, "How can you be sure." Zoey also sat up, and dug into her pocket, "I have an idea." She stated as she pulled a handle out of her pocket. Zoey pressed a button on the handle and a blade unsheathed. It blade startled Chelsea, "Zoey where did you get that!"

"I'm borrowing it." Zoey lied. "Anyway I saw these two boy's do something once. They called it the bond of brotherhood. They cut one of their thumbs and then pressed both their thumbs together." Zoey said as she pricked her thumb, wincing a little as the blade poked her skin. Blood flowed out of her thumb, "Hold out your thumb and try not to cry." Chelsea was hesitant at first, but gave Zoey her thumb. Zoey was as gentle as possible, and pricked Chelsea's thumb. Tears came to her eyes as the blade pierced her skin.

Blood came out as the Zoey pulled the blade away. "Now give me a thumbs up." Zoey said, Chelsea complied and gave a thumbs up. Zoey gave a thumbs down and pressed her thumbs against Chelsea's. "This is the sign of our friendship. This is our bond of sisterhood." Zoey said her blood mixing with Chelsea's blood.

- - - - -

**3 years before first infection**

Chelsea, the age of seventeen,sighed as she grabbed her books out of her locker. School had just ended five minutes, its Friday, and everyone wanted to go home. She brushed her part of her hair behind her ear. She shut the door to her locker and Zoey, the age of eighteen, popped up, "Boo!" Chelsea jumped in surprise and blushed. "Jesus, Zoe's don't do that." Chelsea yelled at her friend. Zoey just smiled at her friend, "You, me and _Night Living in Dread_." Zoey stated as she thrust the movie into her best friends face.

"I don't know Zoe's, I have a project due on Monday." Zoey looked at her like she was crazy. "Chels, Friday night is always horror movie night." Zoey stated as a fact. The every Friday night trend started about five years ago, when Zoey first discovered the thing know as horror movie. She just could not stopped watching them, Chelsea on the other hand did not like horror moves as much as Zoey. Zoey gave her the pouting face. "I guess, I could do it tomorrow." Chelsea sighed. Zoey smiled at her, "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Zoey and Chelsea walked out the Zoey's Chrysler, that was parked down the street. They both hopped into it, and Zoey started the car up and started heading toward her house. As they arrived and Zoey pulled into her driveway, Chelsea having just finished texting her mother, telling her where she was. They both grabbed their stuff and walked into the one story house. "No-one will be home tonight so the house is all ours Muhahaha." Zoey let out a evil laugh as they walked into the living room, Chelsea lightly popped her on the head, "What have I told you about evil laughing." Zoey mumbled something while walking toward her room down the hall.

Chelsea followed her shortly after. She found Zoey laying on her bed watching T.V. on her 57' T.V. A stack of DVD's sat on the floor next to the T.V. The T.V. sat on a stand in the corner on the far side of the room. A DVD player sat on the level below the T.V., and below that on the next level sat an Xbox 360. The bed was adjacent to the door and was up against the wall. "So we're going wait till its night to watch this movie?" Chelsea asked. Zoey sat up, "Duh that's when its the best time to watch scary movies." She stated. Chelsea sighed, walked over, and sat on the floor took out a notebook and started to write.

"What are you writing?" Zoey asked, Chelsea looked at her. "I'm starting my project." She said going back to her work. "But you said you'd do it tomorrow." Zoey said remembering what her friend said. "Yes I did say that, but I'm starting it now, and I'll finish it tomorrow." Chelsea stated her intentions. Zoey just mumbled to herself again. A few hours past before Zoey decided to start the movie. Chelsea put her stuff away, she had gotten half her project done while waiting.

Chelsea sat back against the wall, and Zoey sat next to her. Most of the time when watching a horror movie Chelsea's face was in Zoey's shoulder. Zoey didn't mind though and most of the time thought it was cute. This time was not different, but at the same time it was different, during the middle of the movie Zoey found herself staring at Chelsea. Chelsea slowly looked up to see if the zombie's where done devouring the people. She meet Zoey's eye's and couldn't look away, she seem to be drinking in Zoey's beautiful brown eye. Then something happened that change their lives. Zoey brought her head down and took Chelsea's lips with her own.

Chelsea was stunned at the kiss at first, but soon started to kiss back. _'This is amazing!'_ Zoey thought to herself, as Chelsea ran her hands through Zoey's hair taking it out of its ponytail. Chelsea had never considered herself gay or thought about kissing anyone let alone her best friend. _'Well I guess we're not friends anymore.'_ Chelsea thought to herself. They soon, slowly, pulled a part for air as the movie played on. Neither person paying attention to it. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Zoey's neck, and brought their lips together again.

As they kissed Chelsea fell onto her back and pulled Zoey with her. Zoey slowly pulled away for air again, but remand hovoring over Chelsea. She stared into Chelsea blue eyes, lost in their ocean blue color. Chelsea gave a bright smile, and Zoey returned that smile. They started strip each other of their clothing. The movie played in the background completely forgot. Zoey turned the T.V. off, so the sound did not bother them. They both would remember this night, forever.

- - - - - -

**5 hours before first infection**

"So are you on the plane yet?" Chelsea heard her girlfriend ask over the phone. "Yes Zoe's I'm on the plane." Chelsea giggled at her girlfriend's impatience's. "You know patience's is a virtue." "And your dead sexy." Chelsea rolled her eyes at her girlfriends antics. The captain came over the speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now ready for take off. Please turn off all cell phones, and have an enjoyable flight." "I have to go Zoe's see you in seven hour." Chelsea heard her girlfriend whimper a little, "Yay I understand, I love you." "I love you too." Chelsea hung up her cell phone, and placed it in her purse.

She quickly took off her black zip up jacket, as she took it off her white long sleeved work shirt popped up. She smoothed out her blue school girl skirt, that stopped after her knees. She placed her jacket in her lap, and clicked her high heels together in anticipation to she her girlfriend. As the plane took off, she placed some headphones into her ears and stared out her window as music played from her Ipod .

- - - - -

**2 hours after first infection**

Chelsea took out her earphones as the plane started to descend onto the runway, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. We hope you've had an enjoy flight, and hope you will decide to fly with us again." The captain came over the radio as the plane pulled into the terminal. Chelsea put her jacket back on leaving it unzipped, and grabbed her purse. Walking off the plane she pulled out her phone and hit Zoey's speed dial number. It started to ring.

"Hi Zoey here, if your hearing this I probably lost my phone and can't find it, so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I find this phone." A beep was heard, "Zoe's I'm here and waiting on you." Chelsea said, leaving a message. She shut and put her phone in he purse.

She walked over to the right toward the luggage conveyor belt, and stood there, waiting on her luggage. Hearing a low moan turned to her left, she saw a man dragging himself toward her. His shirt and pants were tore in various places, his skin was grayish, the top half of his face hidden by his hair. He let out another low moan as he approached her. Many people were staring the man, perplexed, as he dragged himself toward Chelsea. No-one had gotten near him to see if he was ok.

Chelsea walked over to the ragged looking man. "Sir are you ok?" She couldn't help but ask, as she reached out an arm to the person. The said man quickly grabbed and sank his teeth into her arm. Chelsea screamed, and as quickly as she could she yanked her arm out of the man's mouth. She proceed to kick him once and took off running. The man fel over to the ground letting out another low moan. She stumbled over her high heels as she ran.

She quickly got rid off the high heels while running away.

She ran into a near by women's restroom, she lost any thought about her luggage and concentrated on her wound, _'Why the hell did that man bite me.' _As she reached the giant mirror in the restroom, she looked at her arm. Noting that some skin had been lost when she yanked her arm out of the man's mouth. She ran some water hoping to dress the wound, _'Ow ow ow.'_ Her vision suddenly began to blur, she became nauseated and ran into one of the stalls, where she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She was starting to blackout, she closed and lock the stall door. Then she sat on the toilet and passed out sitting up right.

- - - - -

**2 days after first infection**

Chelsea woke up startled, _'What, where am I...' _Her memory slowly came back to her. "Oh yeah that man bite and then I lost consciousness....Wait! How long was I out." She pulled out her cell phone, it was dead. _'Awesome...'_ She thought with sarcasm. Chelsea got up, unlocked the stall, and opened the door. She examined the women in the mirror who stared right back at her. Her hair was now white and stopped at her shoulders, she had dark crimson eyes instead of her blue ocean eyes. Her skin was a little pale, but other than that no features had changed. _'Is this someone's idea's of a joke.'_ She tried to wash the color out of her hair.

The restroom door opened slowly, and Chelsea turned her head to see a women standing there just staring at her. The womens clothes were torn, she had dry red stains on her clothes and in her hair."Can I help you?" Chelsea asked the women. The women just stood there, Chelsea turned her whole body the face the women, the women then charge at her yelling at the top of her lungs. Everything slowed down for Chelsea as she instinctively made a diagonal swiping motion with her right hand, she saw her fingernails extended out. As her nails reach the women they sliced through her.

The index fingernail went through her skull like it was made of butter, and her pinkie fingernail when through the women's chest. Some blood sprayed onto her jacket and skirt. As the nails left the body, the women hit the ground in piece's. Each piece smacked the ground like a sack of meat. Chelsea stared at her long nails then at the meat left of the women.

_'Oh my god...I...I killed her!'_ The thought hit her like a sack of bricks. She fell to the ground in a heap, tears streaming out of her eyes. "No..no..it...it was self defense." She told herself, she looked back at her nails and they retracted back into her hand. Just leaving, sharp, normal looking nails, she noticed that the wound on her arm was gone too. She looked back to the corpse, at the bloody heap of meat, and she emptied her stomach again. Chelsea quickly regrouped herself back together, and walked over the mess and out into the airport. Her feet stepped onto sharp glass as she exited the restroom but she felt no pain, nor did she bleed. She looked at her surroundings, the place was a mess, scattered luggage left unattended, planes burned out on the runways.

She heard a rumble and turned to her left to see a small swarm of about 10 people heading right at her. Their clothes were also torn, and they had blood stains. Chelsea instinctively extended her nails getting ready for a fight.

- - - - -

**2 weeks after first infection**

"Francis!" Zoey shouted as the fire escape started to give way under her. She jumped up and out stretched her hand as the fire escape came loose from the wall, her biker comrade grabbed her hand and with Louis' help pulled her up and onto the roof. "We made it! I can't believe we made it!" Louis exclaimed, as he sat down, his body shook from the adrenaline rush. "Son we just crossed the street." Bill said as he light up a cigarette. "Lets not throw a party till we're out of the city."

A helicopter flew over their heads. "To any one listening to this proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation, repeat proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation." Bill took a drag of his cigarette. "Sound's like we have a destination." Francis stated as he reloaded his shotgun. Zoey and Louis also reloaded their weapons. Zoey looked off into the distance, _'Chelsea, where are you?'_ "Zoey, come on." Louis brought Zoey out of her thoughts. "Right."

Zoey and the gang turned to a door on the roof that lead into the building. "We can the red line train to Mercy Hospital." Bill said as he reloaded his M16. "Guys ready?" Zoey asked, Francis kicked the door open. The undead ran at them up some stairs, and the survivors opened fire on them.

- - - - -

**Elsewhere an hour later**

A Smoker choked on his tongue as it tried to recoil the tongue, but Chelsea had the tongue wrapped around her right arm. She yanked the tongue and pulled the Smoker off it's feet, when the Smoker was close enough Chelsea brought her left hand down and sliced into Smoker. the Smoker exploded leaving a foul and toxic gas behind. As she pulled the tongue off her arm, she heard a near by Hunter. "WAAAH!" A Hunter scream as it leaped at it's prey from behind. When the Hunter was close enough, Chelsea spun on a dime and grabbed the Hunter's head with her left hand, while it was in mid-leap. The Hunter's head stop but the body tried to keep going. She proceeded to slam the Hunter's head onto the asphalt on the street.

Chelsea put one foot on the Hunters chest as she let go of the head. The Hunter struggled to Chelsea off it's chest and get up off the asphalt. Chelsea thrust the nails on her left hand into the Hunter's head. The Hunter stopped moving as Chelsea withdrew her nails from the Hunter's head. Her nails withdrew as she started to walk away from the hunter corpse. She heard a helicopter approach her, "Repeat any survivors proceed to Mercy Hospital." She watched as the helicopter flew over her, "Any survivors proceed to...." The helicopter moved away from her the voice drifted away. "Mercy Hospital?" Chelsea asked herself

She walked over to a building, extended her nails, and sank them into the side of the building. Lifting herself with her left hand, next she sunk her right nails into the building and began to climb the building. As she reached the top of the building she looked toward the east to see a hospital in the distance.

_'Zoey, be alive and safe.'_ Chelsea thought as she jumped off the house and started to walk in the direction of the hospital.

- - - - - - - -

Yay first L4D fic. R&R


	2. No Mery Part 1

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead is owned by Value.

No-Mercy part 1

**Survivor's Group**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Reloading!" Zoey shouted as she back up from the hole in the wall. making room from Bill to get a clear shot of the other room. Bill peaked out from behind his cover, and opened fire with his M16 killing two zombies. " Three from behind." Louis shouted as he fired at the approaching zombies. "I got them." Francis shouted back, turning around and taking aim with his shotgun. With two well placed buckshots the three zombies fell. As Bill finished off the zombies on the other side of the hole the room became eerily quiet. _'Man, I hate the quiet.'_ Zoey thought. Everyone held their breath for a moment hoping that they could rest.

Bill sighed and hand motioned for Zoey to move through the hole and into the other room. She nodded and moved through the hole, pointing her pistol first. _'Man...those military lessons from Bill really helps.'_ Zoey thought as her flashlight pierced through the darkness, she moved to a door way and stood against wall that lead to a living room area. Zoey peered out into the room, using the flashlight on her handgun and saw nothing. She made a hand motion to the group as if saying that the room was clear. The rest of the survivor's moved through hole and into the living room. The stench of gun powered and rotting corpses followed them into the room.

Bill stayed at the front of the group, he reloaded his M16 and pointed it at any place a zombie could and would come from, followed by Louis hold his submachine gun to his side, then Francis he laid his shotgun onto right his shoulder, and Zoey got behind Francis walking backwards taking up the rear, pointing her pistol in front of her. They made as little noise as possible and stay close to each other. The group arrived at a hole in the floor, Bill's face twisted into a look of annoyance.

"Well only one way to go." Louis said, as he moved over to the opposite side of the hole and crouched to see if any undead where waiting on them. "I don't see an zombies." He stated, moving into a sitting position on the floor, feet dangling through the hole in the floor. He dropped down through the hole, and quickly brought up his submachine gun, in front of him was a doorway to a kitchen. He turned to his left in a sweeping motion, he kept his eyes trained on where the flashlight on his gun was shining. A bed was against a wall on the opposite side of the room, then dresser appeared into his vision, as he swept around the room, and finally two door that were the entrances to two closets.

He looked up at Bill and held up his hand in the 'ok' position. Bill sat down on the floor feet dangling through the hole in the floor. He dropped down through the floor and brought his M16 up, also doing a 360 degree sweep of the area.

"Zoey, Francis, coast is clear." Bill yelled up to them. Francis proceed to the hole, he looked down through the hole to make such that he wasn't going to landed on Louis or Bill. He moved into a sitting position on the floor, feet dangling through the hole in the floor. Then he dropped down through the hole, Zoey proceed through the hole in same manner as her comrades. As soon as her feet hit the floor a bang was heard from the wall by the bed, the survivor's raised their weapons to the wall. Louis and Bill crouched next to each other, Zoey and Francis stood behind them. Another bang was heard and the wall shook this time, some dirt fell from the ceiling. Again another bang was heard, "Open fire." Louis yelled out.

The survivor's opened fire on the wall, their bullets piercing the sheet rock. The dust was kicked up by the bullets piercing the wall. Soon after the wall was broken down and a horde of zombies rushed the survivor's. The survivor's continued to pump bullets into the zombies, Francis grabbed a pipe bomb from his right pocket, lit it, and tossed the pipe bomb passed the broken wall. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled out as the pip bomb left his hand. The bomb started beeping as it bounced off the wall in a hallway, bounced out a door, and rolled into an alleyway. The undead followed the bleeping pipe bomb as it rolled into the alleyway, they were swinging their arms, only succeeding in hitting each as they stood over the pipe bomb.

The pipe bomb detonated with a soft explosion, the closest zombies were blown to pieces. The zombies that were not blown to pieces were thrown about 10 feet into the air. From where the survivor's stood they saw bit and piece's of flesh fly into the hallway. The survivor's quickly reloaded their weapons and fell back into line, Bill in front, then Louis, followed by Francis, and Zoey taking up the rear. They proceed into the hallway, stepping over some corpses and out the door that the pipe bomb rolled out. They exited the apartment building, the rain pelted them with cold drops of water. The floor of the alleyway were the pipe bomb exploded was charred black, they turned left and headed down the alleyway picking off random zombies along the way.

As they walked down the alleyway they came to a bigger part of the alleyway, they past a broken down car on their left, there was other broken down car diagonally to their right. Some zombies just stood next to the cars not noticing the survivor's till a bullet went through one of their companies skull. The undead did a 180 degree turn, after their buddy hit the ground as a slab of meat, only to have some bullets shoved down their throat. Bill noticed a pistol laying on the broken down car on their right. "Zoey, catch." Zoey turn toward Bill, as Bill tossed the pistol toward her.

Zoey grabbed the pistol with her freehand, unloading the clip from the pistol checking it for ammo. The clip had no ammo in it, Zoey tossed it over her shoulder, and loaded a fresh clip into the pistol. She fell back in line and the survivor's proceed down the alleyway, moving into a small corridor. The corridor lead to two outlets one being blocked by a van, and the other outlet was full of zombies. The survivor's lined up as a firing squid and started firing down the outlet that was not block by the van. The zombies fell as the survivor's barrage of bullets hit their mark. The alleyway corridor was soon clear, the survivor's again reloaded their weapons and proceed through the alleyway.

The alleyway emptied out into a street, near a police car that had it's lights on, the survivor's moved down the street picking off infected as they moved. As they passed a bus stop a Hunter leaped at the group, as if appearing out of thin air. The Hunter was aiming at Francis, but took out Zoey instead. Zoey turned just as the Hunter reached her, she let out a small scream, "Aaahh!" and brought both of her arm to defend herself. The Hunter's impact knocked Zoey off her feet and onto her back, knocking the wind out of her. Bill, Louis and Francis had turned around as the Hunter made contact with Zoey, Francis shoved the Hunter off Zoey as Bill and Louis opened fire on the special infected. The Hunter soon fell to the barrage of bullets. Francis extended a hand to help Zoey up off the street, Zoey took his hand with grateful look on her face, "Thanks." Francis gave her a light nod, "No problem."

The survivor's passed a tanker truck, the cab was on fire, but the tanker itself looked like it had detonated. The group was still picking off zombies as they moved the subway entrance. The survivor's past a red car, it's alarm bleep at them, _'Shit the alarm is active.'_ Zoey thought as she fried at infected that were near the car. Zoey started to loss feeling in her hands from the cold, the rain, and the constant kick from both her pistols. The survivor's walked to the subway entrance, heading down stairs. As they proceed, the survivor's could the familiar sound of a crying witch.

"Witch!" Louis quietly stated. As the survivor's moved toward the opening of the subway entrance, Bill halted the group and peaked out from behind the wall and sure enough. There was a Witch sitting in the middle of the room it's back to the wall where the survivor's where hiding. "Witch, middle of the room it has it's back toward us." Bill said as he turned to face his comrades. "So let's put a shotgun buck through her skull." Francis stated, pumping his shotgun. "Remember the last time you tried to put a buck through a witch's skull?" Louis stated.

Francis shivered as he recalled the memory. "Francis give me your shotgun." Zoey said with a serious look on her face. "Oh no...no your not gonna try to the same stunt I did." Francis gave a wag of his finger in front of Zoey's face. Zoey had the urge to break that finger, but decide against it. "Yes dad...shut up and switch me weapons." Zoey demand. Francis handed over his shotgun and took Zoey's pistols. Zoey crouched and stealthy approached the Witch, the just sat moaning and whining.

Truly it was a sad sight, for something that dismember you into fifteen piece's of meat under ten seconds, to just sit there wailing and moaning, like a kid who didn't get his piece of candy at the checkout line. It just didn't sit right with Zoey. She was able to get right behind the Witch without being noticed, she place the shotgun barrel 5 in' from the Witch's head.

She was going to pull the trigger, but something stopped her, a dried puddle of liquid in front of the Witch. The Witch was really crying, it seems was weird seeing something that tried to kill her not two hours ago, crying. Though the Witch just happened to notice Zoey staring at it, it spun around. Zoey quickly pulled the trigger, a buck shot go through it's skull. It's brain, and blood flew against the ground and wall. The Witch's head had just about vanished, from the shot. Its body slumped over onto the ground, the rotting smell mixed with the smell of gun powder. Zoey stood over the Witch's body, and said one word to the corpse, "Crowned." The others came up to her patting her on the back, tell her good job and whatnot.

She gave Francis his shotgun back and retrieved her pistol from Francis. A horde of zombies came running into the room, the group bolted for the safe room. Louis made it in last, he slammed the door shut, bolted the door shut. "I'm calling zombie bull-shit." Zoey stated, as she and Louis barricaded the door and sighed after words, "All right people, we'll rest for a while, then move on." Bill stated. Zoey sat against a wall of the safe-house, her thoughts drifted to a certain Half-Witch.

- - - - -

Speaking of Half-Witches, today was not Chelsea's day. "Oh come on! Why me?" She yelled to the heavens hoping that answer would come. Her legs moving as fast as they could, she jumped over a stalled car in the middle of the street in the industrial zone of the city. Smoke towers made great hiding place's for Hunter and Smoker waiting for a kill. Not seven feet behind her were a pack of infected of about thirty, running after her like fat people after a free buffet. "Thats it! I'm done!" She yelled. She stopped running, sliding against the pavement, she turned to face the crowd of undead. She extended her nails out and ran at the infected.

She swung her left hand, her nails slashing through two infected face, their body's immediately fell to the street. She, retracted her nails, and grabbed a nearby infected by it's arm, swinging it around in a circle. As she swung the infected she moved forward, the infected being swung was taken out it companies. The heads of nearby undead either came off the body or was smashed in. She let go of the infected and it flew into the crowd of zombies. She made a move toward the pack, but the familiar sight of huge, bulging muscles heading toward her at a fast speed, and the sound that no-one wanted to hear, "RRAAWW!" Made her turn around and run faster than she had been doing.

"Fuck me." Chelsea said quietly to herself. The Tank tore through the infected mob, not caring that it was taking out some of it's kind. _'This can't be any worse.'_ She thought to herself. The heavens must of of heard her and said 'wanna bet'. As soon as she thought that, it started to rain. "Of course it does." She cursed out loud. She ran down the street looking for a way out of this mess, a six story office building to the left caught her eye. She made a b-line for the building, she extended her nails as she came within twenty feet of the building.

She jumped onto the building as she came up to it, sinking her nails into the brick and started to climb as fast as she could. The normal infected found a drain pipe off to her left and began to climb after her. The Tank came to the building and had a frustrated look on it's face. There was no way a for it get up the building, and what happens if a Tank can't do something, it throws concert and lots of it. The Tank backed up from the building about ten feet, drove it's hands into the pavement, breaking off a slab of cement. It chucked the slab at Chelsea, but it slammed into the building, missing her by a couple feet. _'Phew.'_

The Tank huffed and again shoved it's hands into the cement and threw it at Chelsea. But it missed completely and the cement hit the drain pipe, taking out some of the group of normal infected and taking out the drain pipe. Chelsea got to the top of the building, she lifted herself onto the roof. She turned and looked down to the ground, where the Tank stood. It looked like it was throwing a tantrum, and throwing more concert randomly across the street and into the buildings near it. Chelsea brushed her wet hair out of her face.

She ducked down and a zombie tripped over her and fell to the ground below. "Stupid." She drew out the word, the zombie hit the pavement with a spat. The Tank looked up at Chelsea and ran off to her right, before turning again as if circling the building. Chelsea turned around with a smirk on her face, "Now then,...where were we." She faced a group of about ten undead. She walked forward about eight feet from the edge of the roof.

The group lunged at her, Chelsea extended her nails, and cut one of the zombies arms off. She proceeded to shove said arm into the zombie mouth. It went into the mouth and out the back of the head. The zombie fell to the roof motionless, Chelsea grabbed another infected by it's neck and threw it off the rooftop, "You're grounded." She turned back to the other eight. She rushed at the last one on her left, grabbing it's head with her right hand opened. She placed her right leg behind it's legs and tripped the infected slamming it's head onto the roof. The head spattered upon impact she turned, raised up, and brought her right hand nails cutting up through another zombie on her right.

A zombie rushed toward her from the front, she spun clockwise and high kicked the zombie with her right heel. The force sent the zombie over the edge and like it's friend went spat against the cement down below. Chelsea kept the combo going, she stabbed her left hand into the face of a infected in front of her. She front flipped over the infected, just missing some swipes from other infected. When right over the infected she jerked her arm to the left in arc as hard as she could. The head was ripped off the neck, the spine was also still attached.

She landed behind the now headless infected, it hit the ground and the last four ran at her. She grabbed the other end of the spinal cord, and turned around to face the rushing zombies. As they reach her, they swiped at her, she dodged to the left, got in behind the far left infected, and wrapped the spine around its neck once. Chelsea jerked both sides of the spine hard and the infected head popped off. She pulled her nails out of the head. She place her left with her right hand on the other end of the spine, and swung at the another infected. The two heads made contact, the standing infected was knocked to the ground.

She grabbed one of the two remaining undead, placed both of her hands on each side of it's head and crushed it's head in. The body dropped to the rooftop, the last infected charged she dodge it swipes and got in behind it. She shoved her left arm through it's chest cavity and raised it off the roof, the infected kept scratching at Chelsea's arm. "Tch." She grabbed it's head with her other hand and ripped it's body in half.

Chelsea tossed the upper body off the roof and sighed to herself. She finally had a chance to look around the roof, noticing a door off to the right she started to walk toward it. "RRAAWW!" The Tank came over the rooftop about seven feet in the air and landed on the rooftop. It made a small crater in the roof. "You're stubborn, aren't you?" Chelsea asked the Tank. "RRAAWW!" The Tank charged and Chelsea smirked. "Well let get started."

* * *

**Omake:**

_Yuy: Good work everyone thats it for today._

_Chelsea: Director I have a problem with the rooftop scene._

_Yuy: What is it._

_Chelsea: Why did I get cocky at the end?_

_Yuy: Sorry if I told you, I'd have to kill you and Zoey would like that._

_(Off in the distance) Zoey: Hell yay, I wouldn't!_

_Yuy: -___- ...she's got super hearing._

_Chelsea: and super stamina _:-)

_Yuy:_ 0_o

* * *

Sorry for the late Update XP


End file.
